


woof

by BillieBunnie



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Half Shifted Tom, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Monster Tom, Pet Play, Rope Bondage, Smut, There's bonus aftercare stuff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieBunnie/pseuds/BillieBunnie
Summary: When Tom came to Edd for a bit of a ‘rougher’ time, he definitely didn’t disappoint.





	woof

**Author's Note:**

> iiii should be writing other things- (submitted this a while back to whyareyoureyesblack but forgot to post it here too)

For Edd, it was just natural to step back and take a look at his work once he finished latching the last leather cuffing- call it his artist instinct, to want to see his finished product from all angles, to make sure nothing was out of place or uneven. To appease his need to see the full picture. For Tom, it was torture. In the best way possible.

Tom was propped down on the bed, stripped bare with his arms bound tightly behind his back by a ladder of neat, thick ropes that kept his arms together and wrists locked with their own sort of thick leather straps to keep them close. His legs were also tied, but only to themselves, bent and bound with love so that he couldn’t stretch them out. Edd had wanted to put some ropes along his ass and waist, but alas the tail got in the way. So Edd just settled with doting on Tom’s half shifted arms, kissing up and down them gently before he looped the ropes in place. Tom’s bound arms and legs were stained dark with his half shift, heavy claws along each finger, along his toes, but Edd was very good at this little ‘hobby’ of his so he didn’t worry about the sharp nails. Even as he bound Tom tightly, Edd hadn’t left him untended to- the low humming toy in Tom’s ass was proof enough of that.

Edd slowly circled the bed, taking in each inch of Tom’s skin. Tom’s mess of hair was parted with two sharp horns that nearly tore into the bed when he rolled his head to follow Edd’s movements with lightly smoking eyes. Black straps curled around his head, holding a plastic coated metal muzzle over his mouth (to prevent him biting another hole in Edd’s sheets, Edd had said, but Tom knew that Edd had just been dying to try it on him so Tom didn’t really complain). Behind the muzzle, his teeth were sharp and parted and he freely panted into the grate. 

Thick tufts of purple fur had bloomed along his arms and legs and base of his spine and a bit around his neck, just under the thick blue studded collar that was loose about his throat. The leash, used just moments ago to get Tom to straighten his back and lay flat for Edd’s binding, was a short chain that pooled beside his shoulder. When it chinked so close to his ear when Tom shifted, it made him shiver. His body was lightly rocking with pointless rolls, trying to push back into the vibrations behind him, but of course nothing pushed back. And that made Tom bury his face back into the mattress, mainly his forehead while the muzzle prevented him from hiding his mouth. So his whine was loud.

In response to the noise, he felt Edd pulling the lubed up toy from his hole and Tom groaned half in loss and half in anticipation. His long tail, dark and heavy with purple fur, flicked back and forth a little quicker.

“What an excited puppy,” Edd cooed, voice husky. 

Tom felt the still buzzing toy lightly tease along his balls, making him moan with a full body shiver. The toy then traced up over Tom’s hole and hummed along the crevice of his ass before it pressed a little harder at the base of Tom’s tail and his spine. A bolt of pleasure traveled up his back, mixing with the slight sting of his arms, before it all came out of his chest in a blissful sounding hum.

“Mm-hmm~” 

Edd chuckled, clicking off and dropping the toy in the black box on the floor beside the bed. With his hands free, he curled over Tom, lingering to hold Tom’s bound body to him for a moment. Press his hard dick against Tom’s ass, just for a slow, encouraging grind, and press a quick kiss to Tom’s shoulder between the ropes. He had to mind Tom’s tail, but he could easily enough push it a bit aside for his momentary snuggle. Tom just hummed and tried to rut his ass against Edd.

“You’ve been such a good boy, Tommy.” Edd purred, lightly brushing some of Tom’s hair out of his face. His knuckles smoothed down Tom’s cheek along the straps, catching beads of sweat. “Just one last thing, lovely. Then you get your treat.” 

Tom whined, making a light nip for Edd’s fingers through his muzzle, thus further proving Edd’s point of using it. “Mm- Please, master.”

Edd almost laughed at the title, but then reminded himself easily that this wasn’t the time to find it silly- all he had to do was glance at the ropes lining Tom’s shoulder blades. All that beautiful dark skin bunched up and held…

Edd’s fingers found the chain leash, and Edd was pulling back. He curled the links about his fingers, and it lightly had Tom pulling up his head. Easily, Edd lined up his hips with Tom’s bobbing ass. Not pushing inside, not yet.

Edd licked his lips, staring down at Tom’s bound back and his horns, the edge of the muzzle where it pressed into the bed and the chain that led to Tom’s throat. “I want you to howl for me, love. Nice and loud.” 

“What ‘d you have in mind? Wolf or werewolf?” Tom laughed lowly, obviously struggling to joke with Edd holding his leash.

Edd smirked, his free hand suddenly squeezing one of Tom’s ass cheeks. When Tom’s chuckling dropped to a groan that he breathed into the bed past his muzzle, Edd’s hand moved up to the base of his tail. There he massaged the muscle, the tufts of purple and where his spine stopped just above it. Tom’s hips rolled appreciatively.

“Mm~ I was thinking ‘bitch in heat’? You’re already posed like one~” Edd bit his own tongue to hold back his full out smile when Tom clearly shuddered under his ropes. His tail had found a place along Edd’s shoulder, and there it was lightly rubbing on him in excitement. If it were longer and he had better control, Edd had no doubt that Tom’s tail would be grabbing him, pulling him, holding him. But it wasn’t, so Edd could move as he liked.

Edd lined himself up, brushing up the line of Tom’s tail and the part of Tom’s ass, just so he could see Tom’s hole just waiting for him. 

“Ha- sure. Anything for you, master,” Tom gasped, a laugh and a pant all in one deep graveled voice. There was an eager light to his words.

Slowly, but none too gently, Edd buried himself inside of Tom. Tom’s muscles were tight and still lubed up from the toy and Edd’s previous doting, and Edd found himself groaning low in his throat. Tom felt so hot and he was instantly pushing back against Edd’s small thrusts, quickly trying to usher Edd faster, deeper. Edd tightened his hold on Tom’s leash, and pulled in reminder.

“Whoa there, boy~ Who’s in charge here?” Edd laughed lowly when Tom threw up his head in response to Edd’s tugging.

Tom’s tail rubbed on Edd, his hips arching. He panted with a pained voice, “P-please~”

“Who’s in charge, Tommy?” Edd repeated, practically drooling at the sight of Tom so tense and desperate in his bindings. He dragged his nails along the curl of Tom’s side.

“You-! You’re in charge. Edd, please, please fuck me already~” Tom moaned helplessly.

The reward was instant, Edd suddenly slamming his hips forward, burying himself deep, then grinding slowly as they both adjusted. And Tom let out a soft yelp that instantly rose into a sigh of relief.

“Lovely,” Edd murmured, giving Tom a testing thrust. Tom bit his lip and whined. “I love it when you beg. But I want to hear your howls~”

Edd relaxed his hold on the leash, allowing Tom to drop his head a little, so that the edge of his muzzle could bounce on the bed. Just as Tom allowed himself to pant, Edd’s hips started moving. A few shallow, slow grinds, before Edd grabbed hold of Tom’s waist and he gave Tom the fuck he needed. Hard, sudden, as Edd lavished Tom’s bound arms, his jumping shoulders and the clink of his chain leash. 

Tom obeyed Edd’s demand, letting his moans and grunts rise loudly from his muzzle. Feeling Edd, arching back into him, loving the force and the sting. The restraints on his arms gave him extra burn to his muscles, and he pulled against them with pleasure. He knew Edd would’ve bound him tight enough that he wouldn’t have to worry about breaking them. Not unless he fully shifted.

“Edd~ Mm-ha Edd-! Harder, please, harder- Ah fuck-!”

Edd teased Tom’s leash as he pounded into him, only tugging when he wanted more soft howls. His other hand was on Tom’s ass, his hip, his spine, grabbing and caressing and digging his nails in. Down at Tom’s tail, pushing it hard so that he could see where his groin slapped flush with Tom’s ass and the light tease of the base of Tom’s tail. If any one, especially Tom, asked, Edd would say that the tail was annoying and not his type of kink- but something about it, it’s heavy little swish with each rut, the way Tom groaned when Edd massaged his thumb along the base, oh it was definitely a nice bonus.

“Such an eager boy, an eager little puppy~” Edd praised lowly, prompting each word with a hard thrust that had Tom crying out haltingly. “Good boy~ Lovely boy~! Mm- My good boy-!”

Tom’s gaping mouth and moans allowed drool to trickle onto his muzzle, his squeezed shut smoking eyes twitching open when Edd found a good spot, hit him nice and hard followed with some deep grinds. His groans of ‘deeper, harder’ didn’t go unnoticed, even if his voice dropped lower and lower, sounding less human. Edd seemed to understand him, seemed to want to hear him lose himself even more.

When Edd grabbed hold of his tail and used that hold to get Tom to meet his thrusts, Tom let out howl that was mainly a whine. “Edd~!”

“God- ah- fuck~ Tommy~ So good~! Such a good boy-”

Edd yanked suddenly on his leash, making Tom throw his head back. The tension was added to when Edd repeatedly pounded into that spot, the spot made of tighter nerves and it was so much that Tom felt himself growling, whining, and writhing. Everything felt so hot, electric, stinging, burning, so, so fucking good.

All it took was Edd looming on him, pounding into him, into that beautiful spot, and giving his aching cock a few good strokes, and Tom came with his back arched, and a loud cry that clawed from his chest. 

Edd held him, kissed his strained shoulders and around the collar and straps, letting out his own deep grunts right into Tom’s ear as he came with his own last thrusts into Tom’s prompted ass. The sensation had Tom twitching and moaning softly, still grinding back against Edd even as every nerve he had was still tingling. His tail was pushed flush with his back by Edd’s chest, but it still flicked a bit happily.

Tom panted, laid his head down and gazed up at Edd in a tired side glance. He snickered weakly, and remarked in a sore but pleased voice, “Woof.”

“What a good boy.” Edd sighed and laughed, and kissed Tom’s cheek. 

After a few moments, Edd carefully pushed himself up. As Tom rested blearily, Edd went about undoing his restraints. And if Tom thought that Edd was doting on him when he was tying him up, then Edd was endlessly pampering him as he untied Tom. He kissed around each rope, before he undid the neat ladder and then proceeded to place more kisses along the light red. Each bruise was loved, smooched and petted. His arms lightly unfolded, Edd running his mouth and lips gently over each line his ties had left. His legs were unbound and Edd brushed his fingers along the marks and carefully spread out his legs. 

Edd asked if Tom were sore, if he was too rough, if he had a cramp, and Tom answered with little grunts and snorts because “do I look like I’m in pain, Edd?”. And Edd pinched his ass in return and made him jolt, and Tom reluctantly admitted that he was sore but he was otherwise in fucking heaven.

Edd undid the muzzle’s straps with loving hands, kissing and brushing his thumbs lightly over Tom’s cheeks and lips once he was free. Tom hummed happily, his tail wagging lazily as Edd finally unlatched his collar and leash, and Edd carefully drew Tom into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> @ https://ewdenimjeans.tumblr.com/


End file.
